The 13 Supreme Beings of Nazarick
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Momonga sat on his place in the round table, he looks down at his reflection upon the porcelain sheen and reminisces about the time he and Touch-Me founded the guild and led the Original 13 themselves included to defeat The Tomb of Nazarick. Those were fun days...


**Hi guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **I find that the Graveyard of Dreams isn't working like I thought it be so I decided to scrap that and just post new stories but leave it at that unless people want me to continue it, possibly with polls.**

 **Anywhooooooo… I want a third season animated of Overlord so bad, I mean. The book and the anime are so entertaining and so amazing! I hope there will be a third season, if not I will bow my head in respect and sadness for a great book that won't be animated.**

 **There are a few things that will be different from the Overlord, such as Momonga will be even more powerful than he was before now borderline OP as fuck, and that Momonga and Touch-Me made the guild in 6 years since the game was released, but they started playing when it was released, they are older than their canon counterparts. The shut down of Yggdrasil will be after a full 12 years same as before.**

 **For the orb in his chest. Well, it will be a World-Class Item yeah, but it will have a different effect. WARNING. This effect will make his already OP as fuck level, to fucking Godlike disgustingly holy shit OP levels. If you want to know just how powerful the Force of Will will make him. Just think stronger than Hagoromo Otsutsuki or Sage of Six Paths. Then you'll understand. But if you still don't, basically he can wipe out mountains on a whim, even with a SNEEZE in this form.**

 **If you don't want to see him be even more beyond horribly overpowered guy. Then close this tab. Though as a small relief there won't be any planet busters. Moon busters maybe, and a bit of dimension creation, but that is as far as I would go.**

 **I still don't know the appearance and power of some of the 12 I will mention, namely those being Variable Talisman, and Genjiro. So I will give them their own appearance, heteromorphic race, and abilities. This will not be relevant later in the story but, it's good to at least have an idea of what they might look like. An OC will be there mainly for. Well, why the fuck not. Ainz will still be main boy, OC will be more support character...-ish. Yeah.**

 **Also, I am not well versed in the leveling system of Yggdrasil, so bear with me if I write cringy leveling, or something like that. And I may add some New Classes just to make things a little bit easier for me. I will write the stats of all 13 that is including the 'improved' Ainz and the OC.**

 **Another thing is that some of the characters I believe have joined the guild after the conquest of Nazarick so I apologize again if I made a lot more mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Maybe the idea and a bit but nothing else.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Yggdrasil, an amazing DMMO-RPG game that was released back in 2126. Satoru Suzuki always played it every chance he could get. He loved the game, he started to choose his character as an Elder Lich named Momonga, a powerful undead creature capable of strong magical attacks, and already has in depth knowledge of necromancy. Though as a man who knows coding and loves lore, he added a few tweaks and a lore that would make the future Tabula Smargadina proud that pretty much made him a custom undead race now called the Varsicari, which despite the skeleton form he has another form that allows him to look 'human', if calling a normal skin tone but with hair that's like black flames and red eyes 'human'. Though because of rules he made sure not to overpower it at level 1 for balance purposes, but found a loophole that allowed him to slowly accumulate a lot of power with every level up.

Momonga, like most of the other Heteromorphic players, were the target of PKing and bullying. Despite the power spikes he gets when he levels up, Momonga can still be overwhelmed by numbers, and was about to lose all his hard work when a fellow Heteromoprhic player saved him, he then did a strange heroic pose and introduced himself as a Holy Paladin insectoid called Touch-Me… Momonga thought it was a strange name but thanked him for his help.

Touch-Me asked him if he would help him with his quest. Momonga asked about it and was then dragged off by Touch-Me as he went into a long tirade of righteousness and honor. After an excruciating amount of time, Touch-Me told Momonga that he wanted to make a powerful guild that would bring shame to other guilds, specifically human guilds that looked down on the Heteromorphic Races.

Momonga thought about it and agreed to the guild, however he knew that some humans would try and join the guild to either sabotage it, or ride it to success while doing absolutely nothing. Some are even so desperate to go as far as to restart to become a Heteromorphic Race to infiltrate the other uprising heteromorphic guilds. So Momonga proposed to Touch-Me about two requirements.

That in order to join, your character must be a Non-human race, and the other one, is that you must be a functioning member of society. Touch-Me thought about it and agreed that those two are good requirements, especially since both of them are already working. The two players then went on the quest for the past 4 years to get stronger, gathering rare and super drop items as well as to get the funds to create the guild. The two have become the best of friends despite Touch-Me being older than Satoru by a margin and they even met in real life, they trust each other to watch their back, in real life and in the game.

1 year along the way the two Lvl.97 met a raid group of Non-human players and quickly became friends with them. Nanarazou, Yamaiko, Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubuku Chagama, Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Genjiro, Nishikienrai and Ulbert Alain Odle. They all defeated the Infernal 9th Hell Dungeon, and even went for a couple more times to get more materials under the request of Momonga.

Coincidentally, all of them have jobs, so they fit the requirements. Momonga was about to formally ask them if they would like to join them in their quest for their guild when Touch-Me butted in and went on a tirade similar to the one he did 3 years ago. Momonga just facepalmed and shook his head, however to his surprise they all agreed to join them, however, Tabula asked where would the guild even be. Touch-Me also got confused at where it would be since he hadn't thought that far and looked at Momonga.

The Undead player just laughed and told all of them that they wanted our guild to be the strongest right? They all nodded, and Momonga told them that the strongest guild, will also become the strongest dungeon as well. All of them looked at him, confused. Momonga started laughing and told them about a derelict dungeon called the Tomb of Nazarick. It's a dungeon that is purchasable when you complete it's rare quest to destroy the boss monsters in the first floor, and to expand the tomb even further, they have to beat another boss on the first floor, then another on the newly created floor, and so on and so forth. Each boss is of course tougher than the last and unique individually.

The only reason no one has completed it yet, was because it was very, VERY hard to find, and even then the boss was incredibly difficult to kill even with a party full of Lvl.100 players.

Another reason why it was hard to find is that every time someone finds the Dungeon, it changes locations randomly. However, when you purchase it, you can set it's permanent location nearly anywhere in the world of Yggdrasil.

Everyone looked at each other and back at Momonga before they asked, where would they even find it. Momonga told everyone he knows where it would be, he also said to not worry about it. Everyone was skeptical but it was better than nothing.

The players, who would be known in the future as the 13 Lords of Nazarick continued their journey of leveling up, getting more gold, and stronger items.

A few months later, Momonga and Touch-Me already reaching Lvl.100, and the rest being Lvl.98-Lvl.99, they asked Momonga to lead them to Nazarick. Momonga was at first skeptical if they were ready, before he nodded and activated a spell called "Gate", he then opened a portal to a misty area. The 12 Players were led by Momonga as he brought them to a canyon gate the size of a full three story house, guarded by Two Undead NPCs that Momonga made for the purpose of guarding the only entrance to the area of Nazarick.

Past-Lvl.95 Now-Lvl.100 Eternal Death – Lich Lord Kel'Thuzad. A floating charred black skeleton wearing an even blacker set of robes on its lower body held up by a dark violet belt with gold borders and red jewels with three rectangle plates that have golden inscribed designs and gold borders. It also has black spiked shoulderguards and black spiked gauntlets that cover the entire arm, they both have golden designs and red jewels.

The skeleton also has a black high collar with golden inscriptions that shields the back of the head, the skeleton's skull is somewhat strange as it is not a human skull, it has two horns coming out of the sides of it's jaws, and another two on it's head pointing upwards, it wears something similar to a Pharaoh's crown, but in black and gold with a red jewel on it's forehead. It's eyes glow an eerie red.

Past-Lvl.95 Now-Lvl.100 Eternal Death – Lich King Arthas. An undead man that still looks alive if not for the lack of heart and pulse, his skin is pale white, his hair is an icy silver, and his eyes glow blue with trails of cold wisps. He wears chainmail clothing underneath black heavy armor, his belt buckle has a design of a skull, and his greaves were covered from view in fur, being held in place by an additional piece of armor that has the design of a skull with a single horn on its forehead.

His shoulderguards are massive, his right shoulderguard has a giant skull design on it, while his left shoulderguard is spiked with a small piece of metal acting as a small wall to intercept any bladed attacks. He wears a cape that is held up by two circular metal clips with a skull design on it, it is clipped right in front of his shoulderguards. He wears an evil looking black helm that has a blue jewel on its forehead and has a crown of spikes jutting out towards the sky.

He wields a dangerous looking blade with jagged blades on one side, and a crescent cut into it on the other side, it has runes inscribed on both sides of the middle of the blade, the guard is two pieces, the first guard is another set of blades curving towards the main blade, the last guard is like a normal guard but it has a skull of a ram with its horns curling around the last guard. The eye sockets glow blue as well.

Both of the Undead NPCs have frost and ice slightly forming on them, Arthas more so than Kel'Thuzad because of his ability set.

The two Undead NPCs walked towards Momonga, Arthas got down to kneel like a knight, while Kel'Thuzad bowed towards Momonga. Momonga gave the command for a status report, Arthas' eyes glowed even brighter and a chat bubble appeared.

"Over 365 players tried to defeat us, they failed. The entrance to the Tomb of Nazarick has not been breached." The chat bubble over Arthas' head disappeared.

Momonga nodded and gave the command to stay and guard the gate and to let everyone pass with him. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad's eyes glowed before they returned to their positions beside the gate.

Momonga was about to lead everyone through the gate when Touch-Me stopped him. He asked what should they expect from the boss. Momonga shook his head, saying that he didn't know, as he only knows where it is, and that the boss is very powerful. The only thing he said is that he guessed that the boss is Nazarick themselves.

Everyone then followed Momonga and came to a large roman like building. There are eight giant pillars in leading towards the tomb, with the first ones having pieces of a giant stone ring on them, there are twenty pillars on the outer border connected to each other by thick stone walls, with the all the pillars supporting a giant stone ring surrounding the entirety of the tomb and the inner pillars. It is surrounded by a large circle of pillars with equally large walls connecting the pillars to each other, the only entrance through the wall is directly in front main entrance.

The only entrance is the front. Lastly there are three pillars on each side of the tomb each supporting a crescent stone on top of it, and another eight pillars supporting another crescent stone bigger than the last one.

Various armored skeletons with enchanted weapons and armor were there just standing around, not yet triggered to attack, as well as the even bigger skeletons that completely tower over the normal armored skeletons, and even four bone dragons. These were the undead mobs Skeleton, Skeleton Warrior, Death Knight, and the Skeletal Dragon. The normal Skeleton mobs are low level enemies, a little difficult at first, but on higher levels they become annoying. The Skeleton Warriors on the other hand are dangerous to fight at lower levels but gets easier at mid level, but the rest are dangerous even for the upper Lvl.60s due to some of their passive abilities.

The 13 players looked at each other before they nodded and all hell broke loose. **"Maximize Magic: Hellflame Array!"** Momonga shouted raising his skeletal hand up high creating a huge orb of black and red flames. The orb then fired multiple giant rays of the hellish flame towards different areas of the mass of undead mobs, already instakilling a lot of them. Peroroncino followed up by charging an ability with his bow a massive golden arrow swirling into existence before he let loose. **"** **Meteor Shower** **!"** He launched the golden arrow into the sky which disappeared into the clouds before exploding into a golden shockwave before a literal storm of burning gold stars fall through the clouds and crashing into the mass of undead mobs, instakilling a lot of them as well.

Tabula and Ulbert followed their lead and raised their own hands. **"** **Maximize Magic:** **Void Singularity!"** Tabula's spell caused a massive black and purple orb to form above the land and dragged some of the undead via gravitational pull. **"** **Maximize Magic:** **Chaos Blast!"** Ulbert created a small orb of contained red and white energy before he grabbed it and launched it at the middle of the undead horde. The result was a massive crimson explosion followed by the bodies or body parts of the airborne undead.

Touch-Me, Takemikazuchi, Nishikienrai, Genjiro, and even Chagama jumped into the mass of undead creatures and started to hack and slash through them. Touch-Me charged with his silver heavy kite shield, knocking every mob in his path down or stunning them before finishing them off with some Holy Magic. **"Judgement Rain!"** Touch-Me raised his sword to the sky and several golden beams of light rained from the clouds and onto the stunned mobs, it instakilled them as well.

A Death Knight snuck up behind him and was about to hit him when a very fast object collided with it's face and made it do a back flip. Nishikienrai phased above Touch-Me on top of a pillar. "Watch your surroundings." The holy paladin gave a thumbs up and nodded. "I will, thanks for that!" He was deigned with a nod and the ninja teleported to the middle of a mob cluster and started spinning. **"** **Skyrazer** **!"** The chant with the spinning created a tornado that lifted up the enemy mobs to prevent them from fighting back.

Takemikazuchi appeared out of nowhere jumping off several pillars with lightness that belied his size and stopped above the tornado. His armored form was shining from the light of Touch-Me's abilities. He unsheathed his blade slowly, sparks of dark blue lightning coming from it. "Cut through…" He disappeared and reappeared beside Nishikienrai who stopped spinning and saw him on one knee slowly sheathing his blade. **"… Mordsturm!"** With a click the blade was sheathed and a single blast of lightning appeared from the sky and hit all of the airborne mobs, killing them and reducing them to ash.

Herohero was supporting his fellow slime race Chagama, he released an incredibly dense black cloud towards the mobs like a foggy wave. **"** **Life Eater** **."** The fog of incredibly dangerous acid constantly damaged and severely debuffed the mobs resistances and defense, the debuff was followed by Chagama, who somehow leaped into the air and fell towards them. "Take this! **Toxic Meteor!** " She morphed herself into a ball while more poison and acid surrounded her form as she fell like a meteor towards the weakened mobs. She landed and cause a huge green and red shockwave, causing acid damage to all mobs it hit, poison was not effective much to her disappointment but the acid did it's job and the mobs in their area fell like dominoes.

The four Skeletal dragons were about to charge at the two slime characters when Genjiro walked in front of them with his spider legs and with a green glow of his eyes. **"Summon** **:** **Primal Brood Mother!"** His magic chant was followed by the cracking of the ground below them before it burst to reveal a huge spider with spikes on it's thorax and another set off limbs that look like lobster claws. She was colored a very dark green with glowing yellow highlights in the form of stripes, her eyes were colored red, and was slightly taller than the Skeletal Dragons and had more health, Genjiro, Herohero, and Chagama were on her back.

Brood Mother lunged forward and grabbed the neck of one dragon with her claw and slammed it into the ground, while spitting acid at the other three. Genjiro looked at the other two. "Think you can buff her up?" The two slimes gained a chat bubble on top of their heads with the purple smirking devil emoji. "Do you really need to ask?" Chagama sassed at him good naturedly before she glowed a dark orange, just as the brood mother also glowed orange. **"** **Greater Wall of Protection!"** They then changed colors to green. **"Greater Hardening!"** Herohero himself glowed a more blackish purple and the pincers and claws of the brood mother glowed as well. **"Blessing of Black Acid!"** The claws and pincers now had this liquid black flame on them. The brood mother swung an empowered claw at one of the skeletal dragons, taking off a large chunk of it inflicting massive damage and giving it the acid debuff. Genjiro and the two slimes smirked inwardly as the Brood Mother continued her onslaught against the Skeletal Dragons. "Heads up!" They heard and looked to see Yamaiko coming down against a Skeletal Dragon with a glowing blue fist cocked back. **"** **Star Fists!"** She yelled as she threw the first punch at a skeletal dragon, knocking it with her away from the brood mother. Her other fist glowed blue as well, making her punch it again, and again, and AGAIN. "Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora, ORA!" She yelled the last part as her right fist glowed yellow before turning red as if to simulate a supernova, she let loose and decked the skeletal dragon. Causing a massive explosion that completely destroyed the Skeletal Dragon.

The only human looking female Nanarazou leaped to the sky and activating the spell Fly, she turned to the ground and charged a small gold/white and black/purple orb. She threw her hands forward, and the orb expanded to epic proportions before firing a massive laser which slammed into the ground and bathed the grounds in gold/white light, and black/purple fog. **"** **Twin Maximize Magic: Twilight Balance!"** Her allies felt rejuvenated as their health and mana went back up while losing any debuffs they had while the enemy mobs all gained a debuff that slowly drained their health, Variable Talisman also did a bit of healing but his main skill lies in. **"Maximize Magic: Blessing of Light!"** He called out, the magic taking hold by everyone's abilities now able to inflict holy damage, the mobs were now easy pickings.

Everyone completely cleared the grounds before a rumble sounded off, signaling a mini-boss. The sounds got louder and came from a single direction and it appears to be right in the center of, the grounds. Everyone got ready as the ground cracked before a large purple magic circle phased into existence just as various blue flames light various areas on fire and the sky turn into a fire storm that rained small meteors. The magic circle expanded even more and out came a massive purplish black and blue dragon that had an obscene amount of spikes on it and having blue flames as well around it. Blue flames formed a name above the dragon. _**"Alduin, The**_ _ **Níðhöggr."**_ Everyone tensed at it's name and knew that this mini-boss will be incredibly difficult to beat, seeing as the Níðhöggr was a monster that feeds off of the World Tree Yggdrasil.

Genjiro decided to go first and summon a few more friendlies. **"Summon: Primal Elemental King!"** As he said that a multi-colored magic ring sprung up beside the brood mother and was about just as big before a figure rose from said circle, the figure looked like a giant black rock golem with crimson flame gauntlets and boots with dark blue water and ice chest armor with silver and gold wind surrounding the back as a massive ring of wind while the head had an ice crown with a flame in the middle and flame horns with literal tornadoes coming from the shoulder guards, the face looked blank except for the crescent cut curved like a smile with a red orb in it to simulate an eye. He turned and used the last of his summon slots to summon one last friendly. **"Summon: False Creator!"** A massive golden magic ring formed behind the two primal summons before a pale looking monk with various golden accents and cloth sitting with his legs crossed and holding a staff with rings, with a massive ring at the back of it made out of hundreds of arms with golden arm rings with a sort of 'holy' light emanating from it.

Everyone then charged their abilities before attacking the boss while Genjiro sent his summons forward. Momonga was first to initiate holding two hands out as a magic circle appeared beneath him and magic rings surrounded him using a magic just short of Super Tiered Magic. **"Maximize Magic: Heavenly Body!"** He said as a massive magic circle encompassing the sky appeared above Nazarick and a massive meteor came through, intent on crashing and damaging the boss. The attack landed and caused an incredible explosion and shockwave that created a huge dust cloud, but when it cleared Alduin was still there despite being in a crater which was a side effect of the magic ability. Yamaiko jumped at it's right, Nishikienrai jumped at it's left, Touch Me at it's front with Takemikazuchi above it. **"Starfall Striker!"** Yamaiko yelled, while punching rapidly with glowing yellow fists. "Ora ora ora ora ora ORA! **"Spacial Slashes!"** Nishikienrai called out as he lashed out with various kinds of kicks with his glowing black, blue, and purple legs. **"Holy Roar!"** Touch Me growled as he roared out a powerful white shockwave that made Alduin turn it's attention more to him as it swung a claw at the paladin, who blocked it fiercely with his shield. "Pierce through… **Longinus** **Lances** **!"** Takemikazuchi yelled as he disappeared then appeared across Alduin before he disappeared just as a white slash line exploded and he reappeared somewhere again, repeating the process even more.

Ulbert charged a red orb with a blue magic circle underneath him. **"Maximize Magic: Smoldering Earth!"** He called out and activated the magic which turned the grounds around Alduin into a magma wasteland burning the boss and damaging it's health just a tiny bit. He smirked but quickly leaped as a stray meteor fell and hit his previous spot, before firing more Chaos Blasts at the boss. Tabula did the same and leaped away from previous area while charging a more silvery gray disk in his hands before pulling his hand back with the disk. **"Maximize Magic: Soul Ring!"** He called out as he launched it at Alduin, said ring grew to epic proportions and surrounded the boss with him inside the ring, the ring then glowed a bright blue before shocking the boss with a lot of lightning, pissing it off but paralyzing it. The two slimes both leaped into the air and used fly before both using Toxic Meteor at it, creating two distinct debuffs with Herohero's being more powerful. "Aw come on Herohero-san your poison is stronger than mine!" The red slime whined while jumping away, Herohero made an embarrassed sound as he slithered away from ground zero as the frontline kept it busy. "Well I am an Elder Black Ooze, so yeah." Nanarazou called from above. "Focus guys, the boss is almost dead!" She said as she charged a golden and white orb and held it out. **"Maximize Magic: Supreme Healing."** She called out bathing the area in golden light but centered around the frontline, engulfing Touch Me, Takemikazuchi, Yamaiko, and Nishikienrai along with Genjiro's summons. All of them thanked Nanarazou who bashfully scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Everyone did their best and with a final magic strike from Momonga, Alduin was destroyed and the EXP gained from the mini-boss was enough to level the rest of them up to Lvl.100. Momonga gathered everyone together and said that he will bring the two NPCs here so that they could both guard the place but also keep it from teleporting away should we fail. Momonga told everyone he found an exploit should they all fail in clearing it in the first go. If an NPC you created stayed in Nazarick's map area, Nazarick will not teleport away. Everyone thought it was a bit cheaty, Touch Me especially but Momonga said that this will probably be our only chance, so they begrudgingly nodded.

Taking a few hours, they all got passed through the various undead guards and such. Arriving at a massive underground crypt/throne room, they all got ready to fight as blue flames lighted themselves on the chandeliers and braziers. Blue flames started circling the center of the room as darkness came rolling from the cracks and shadowed areas all converging towards the center before a massive black cloaked being holding a massive sword. The being was hooded but a half skull was noticeable with blue orbs for eyes. A chat bubble appeared. "Greetings foolish ones. You have come to try and claim my throne? You will all fall and become part of my undead army. Now prepare yourselves!" The chat bubble disappeared before the blue eyes flashed and the cloak was opened up to reveal black intricate armor with a shield that had another upper half of a skull strapped to the middle of the shield and blue flames coming from the skull eyes on the shoulder guards. Blue flames formed a unique chat bubble and showed the boss' name. **"King Hassan 'Nazarick', Lord of the Crypt Tomb."** Everyone readied themselves and they're skills, Momonga charged his most powerful super-tiered skill right off the bat just as everyone charged at the Boss.

\- Flashback End -

Momonga sighed as he reminisced the past. They did beat the boss, though that was extremely close, even though with Nanarazou's healing. Everyone's stats were in the red zone. That ridiculous debuff that reduces healing is an incredible pain in the ass. Though we all endured and won Nazarick. Though thankfully and disappointingly the next floor bosses weren't nearly as hard as the King of the Crypt Tomb. So it made expanding Nazarick easier. But now it was the last few days, and with him being loyal since he started and almost never left the game the developers of the game decided to give him Game Master, Admin, and Developer privileges, which he decided to use to make his character beyond overpowered already and allowing him to use any class weapon and armor as well as skill. With access to all privileges including map maker and npc spawners, Momonga created a separate map that he could access with a unique spell that he could share with others if he wanted, the map he created during the last week was a dedication to each of the original 13, including himself but mostly to the others. With it being the last day, the developers decided to leave him with his fun, albeit lonely fun.

The undead player opened his eyes though his skeleton didn't look as if he closed his eyes at all, seeing the round table empty, Momonga just sighed again before he got up and was about to walk to the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown when the suddenly. **"Guildmate has logged in."** "What?" The undead one turned quickly just as. **"Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in." "Guildmate has logged in."** Momonga was stunned to silence even more when the doors burst open. "We are here!" The light stopped shining to reveal Touch Me and the original 11 that came with the two of them to clear Nazarick. "How you been doing old friend?" Touch Me asked with a happily you could practically feel him doing a cheeky grin. Momonga looked at everyone and his undead character got a chat bubble that shocked everyone but made them all smile. A smiling crying emoji. "You guys." He looked at everyone before the chat bubble was replaced with a grinning emoji. "Welcome Back."

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **Hey guys The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **Now as I said, this is going to have as much information as I could possibly make it as well as not cringy as possible. Again, I don't know much about the class system and level and stat distribution of Yggdrasil. So please bear with me.**

* * *

 **Momonga (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Varsicari**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Overlord: 10 Elder Lich: 10 Unholy Lord: 15, Skeleton Mage: 15 Job Level: Necromancer: 20 Master of Death: 10 Eclipse: 15 World Disaster: 5**

 **HP: 80 HP Mana: Exceeds Limit Physical Attack: 40 Physical Defense: 75 Agility: 40 Magic Attack: 100 Magic Defense: 100 Resistance: 100 Special Ability: 100**

* * *

 **Momonga (Before Shutdown)**

 **Race: Variscari**

 **Total Level: 1000 Racial Level: Overlord: 50 Elder Lich: 100 Skeleton Mage: 100 Holy Lord: 50 Unholy Lord: 50 Job Level: Necromancer: 100 Master of Death: 100 Eclipse: 100 World Disaster: 100 Armored Mage: 100 Ultimate Evil: 50 Chosen of Undead: 100**

 **HP: Immeasurable Mana: Immeasurable Physical Attack: 1500 (Can be controlled) Physical Defense: 2500 Agility: 500 Magic Attack: 5000 (Can be controlled) Magic Defense: 5000 Resistance: 1000 Special Ability: 1000 (Can be controlled)**

* * *

 **Touch Me (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Insectoid**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Holy Knight: 15 Holy Lord: 10 Paladin: 15 Insect Lord: 10 Job Level: White Knight: 15 Sword Saint: 10 Templar: 10 Battle Cleric: 10 World Champion: 5**

 **HP: 100 Mana: 50 Physical Attack: 100 Physical Defense: 100 Agility: 90 Magic Attack: 50 Magic Defense: 75 Resistance: 85 Special Ability: 90**

* * *

 **Nanarazou (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Nephalem (Angel/Demon hybrid.)**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Holy Lord: 15 Unholy Lord: 15 Twilight Lord: 10 Doctor: 10 Job Level: High Druid: 10 Bard: 10 Cleric: 10 High Priest 10 Cursed Caster: 10**

 **HP: 60 Mana: Exceeds Limit Physical Attack: 40 Physical Defense: 65 Agility: 100 Magic Attack: 90 Magic Defense: 75 Resistance: 75 Special Ability: 100**

* * *

 **Yamaiko (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Nephilim**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Martial Lord: 15 Asura: 10 Berserker: 15 Battle Demon: 10 Job Level: Fighter: 10 Ki Master (Physical & Spiritual): 20 Monk: 10 Striker: 10 Warlord: 10**

 **HP: 100 Mana: 75 Physical Attack: 80 Physical Defense: 60 Agility: 100 Magic Attack: 80 Magical Defense: 60 Resistance: 80 Special Ability: 80**

* * *

 **Takemikazuchi (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Nephilim**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Martial Lord: 5 God Asura: 15 Noble Fighter: 10 Weapon Master: 10 Champion: 10 Job Level: Cursed Knight: 10 Sword Saint: 10 Sword Master: 10 Blacksmith: 10 Enchanter: 10**

 **HP: 100 Mana: 60 Physical Damage: 100 Physical Defense: 80 Agility: 100 Magic Attack: 50 Magic Defense: 50 Resistance: 75 Special Ability: 80**

* * *

 **Herohero (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Elder Black Ooze**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Slime: 15 Mystic: 10 Druid: 10 War Wizard: 5 Warlock: 5 Shaman: 5 Job Level: Alchemist: 5 Eclipse: 15 Forbidden Arts User: 10 Elementalist (Air & Ground): 10 Cleric: 10**

 **HP: 60 Mana: 60 Physical Damage: 60 Physical Defense: 100 Agility: 100 Magic Attack: 80 Magic Defense: 100 Resistance: 100 Special Ability: 100**

* * *

 **Bukubuku Chagama (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Slime**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Slime Lord: 5 Mystic: 10 Druid: 10 Rogue: 10 Assassin: 5 Berserk: 10 Job Level: Alchemist: 5 Bard: 15 Cleric: 10 Nature's Herald: 10 Poison Meister: 10**

 **HP: 60 Mana: 60 Physical Damage: 40 Physical Defense: 80 Agility: 95 Magic Attack: 60 Magic Defense: 80 Resistance: 90 Special Ability: 90**

* * *

 **Tabula Smaragdina (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Brain Eater**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Unholy Lord: 15 Poisonborne: 15 Forgotten One: 10 Archanist: 10 Job Level: Alchemist: 15 Hierophant: 5 Sorcerer: 10 Cursed Caster: 10 Wizard: 10**

 **HP: 60 Mana: Exceeds Limit Physical Damage: 65 Physical Defense: 70 Agility: 70 Magic Attack: 80 Magic Defense: 100 Resistance: 65 Special Ability: 90**

* * *

 **Ulbert Alain Odle (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Demon Lord: 5 Forbidden One: 10 Unholy Lord: 10 World Disaster: 20 Job Level: Necromancer: 15 Archanist: 10 Forbidden Arts User: 15 War Wizard: 15**

 **HP: 65 Mana: Exceeds Limit Physical Damage: 65 Physical Defense: 75 Agility: 65 Magic Attack: 85 Magic Defense: 90 Resistance: 75 Special Ability: 95**

* * *

 **Peroroncino (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Birdman**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Ancient Avian: 5 Stalker: 10 Laser-Eye: 15 Beast Lord: 5 Sage: 10 Dark Beast: 5 Job Level: Master Archer: 15 Sniper: 10 Rogue: 10 Ranger: 15**

 **HP: 70 Mana: 80 Physical Damage: 100 Physical Defense: 65 Agility: 100 Magic Attack: 95 Magic Defense: 65 Resistance: 95 Special Ability: 100**

* * *

 **Variable Talisman (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Automaton**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Steel Lord: 5 Twilight Lord: 10 True Shaman: 10 Monk: 10 Job Level: Holy Cleric: 15 Unholy Bishop: 15 Elemental Caller: 15 Sage: 10**

 **HP: 75 Mana: 100 Physical Damage: 65 Physical Defense: 65 Agility: 75 Magic Attack: 90 Magic Defense: 90 Resistance: 100 Special Ability: 100**

* * *

 **Genjiro (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Arachnid**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Holy Master: 15 Dark Lord: 15 Master of Conjuration: 10 Mind Master: 10 Job Level: Summoner: 15 Archivist: 15 Expert: 10 Appraiser: 10**

 **HP: 45 Mana: Exceeds Limit Physical Damage: 60 Physical Defense: 65 Agility: 80 Magic Attack: 100 Magic Defense: 100 Resistance: 100 Special Ability: 100**

* * *

 **Nishikienrai (Pre-Nazarick)**

 **Race: Half-Golem**

 **Total Level: 100 Racial Level: Golem Lord: 5 Shinobi Master: 15 Borne of Darkness: 15 Night Meister: 5 Slayer: 10 Job Level: Deadly Assassin: 10 Shadow Stalker: 5 Unknown Rogue: 5 True Ninja: 10 Archer: 5 Poison Master: 10**

 **HP: 80 Mana: 60 Physical Damage: 100 Physical Defense: 80 Agility: Exceeds Limit Magic Attack: 75 Magic Defense: 65 Resistance: 100 Special Ability: 90**

* * *

 **Whoever made that guest review that wrote that Takemikazuchi is an Insect Lord, I don't really know if that is accurate as the Overlord Wiki say that he is a Nephilim, so far the only confirmed Insect Lord would be Touch-Me. To be honest, and no insult. But I think you are talking about Cocytus, his a Vermin Lord I think.**

 **And that's everyone. Once again, sorry if it's a bit cringy since again. I do not know how does the stat system work in Yggdrasil Online. So this is the best I could possibly do, some are complete and utter improv since I think that is what their classes and racial stuff are so yeah.**

 **If you want this to continue or not go to my Forum The Black Codex**

 **Anyway, this is The Oblivion Overlord! Signing out! Peace!**


End file.
